


Of Scales And Stories

by Bri_Nara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon!Shinguji, Gen, Kidnapping, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_Nara/pseuds/Bri_Nara
Summary: A dragon who loves humanity gathers friends for his sister. A young adventurer searches far and wide for his missing sisters. By chance, the two become friends.





	1. The Legend of Spider and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about after several long conversations about Shinguuji and a long conversation about dragons. So why not both?

Once upon a time, there was a spider and a dragon.

The spider had raised the dragon until he was well enough to fend for himself. However, soon after, the spider grew ill. She could no longer leave her mountaintop.

The dragon grew curious of the humans who lived down below, however, the spider discouraged him.

“Humans are cruel, Korekiyo,” the spider told him. “They fear those who are more powerful than them. Those such as us.”

“Sister, I wish to see for myself,” the dragon told her. “I will show you that humans are not as cruel as you believe they are.”

And so the dragon travelled down to the land of the humans. He acquainted himself with them. Learned their customs and of their stories. Observed them with golden eyes gleaming with curiosity.

The dragon found himself enamored with humanity.

When he returned to the spider, he showered her with stories. Stories of humanity’s kindness and beauty that he witnessed.

“You seem to be enjoying the company, Korekiyo,” the spider had sighed. “You’ve reminded me of how lonely it gets on this mountain.”

Racked with guilt, the dragon returned to the humans, requesting that one go with him to become friends with the spider. A woman volunteered, hoping that the spider would be just as odd and curious as the dragon. The dragon was filled with glee and swept the woman away to the mountain with him.

The spider quickly made the woman her friend and the village never learned of the pair’s fate.

After a month, when the spider’s first friend was too tattered and frail to play with anymore, the spider asked the dragon to bring her a new friend.

“But be careful, Korekiyo,” the spider warned him. “You cannot find me a friend from that same village nor can anyone else know of what you are.” When the dragon asked her why, the spider laughed. “They would grow jealous, yes? Not everyone can say they are friends with those like us.”

And so the spider weaved a mask for the dragon. The mask would keep his guise and hide his fangs. The clothes she weaved for him would hide his scales. However, there was nothing to be done about his eyes.

“Be safe, my sweet Korekiyo,” the spider said as he departed. “Come home soon.”

“Of course, Sister,” the dragon answered. “I will bring beautiful humans so that you shall not be lonely.”


	2. The Man With The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventurer meets a masked man by chance.

While Rantarou loved his band of adventuring misfit friends, he needed a break from them every once in a while. He had left them behind at the inn, though he felt slightly guilty that he had left Kaede and Shuuichi to maintain the peace between Kokichi, Maki, and Kaito. However, once the scent of the ocean entered his nose once again, he felt his worries instantly ease.

The streets were beginning to empty as the chill of the night settled in. Of course, they wouldn’t completely empty until much later, Rantarou noticed ages ago during his travels. There would always be a handful of stragglers like himself enjoying the atmosphere the night had to offer.

Suddenly, he felt someone collide with his shoulder. It wasn’t enough to knock  _ him  _ off balance, but it seemed the stranger hit  _ right  _ where the armor ended. Rantarou could see an arm wrap itself around the person’s middle.

A “Whoops, sorry” overlapped with a soft-spoken “My apologies.”

The stranger turned to look at him and Rantarou drank in their appearance. The first feature he noticed were the inky locks that framed the man. At least, Rantarou thought he was a man. The stranger’s physique was hidden away beneath a dark green cloak and a rather loose-fitting tunic. The tunic, he noted, was laced with intricate patterns that almost looked like mountains. Rather than a belt, coiled around the waist was a length of dark red rope. As Rantarou’s gaze went back up to his face, he finally noticed what would have been obvious had it been daylight. Obscuring the bottom half of the stranger’s face was a mask. A mask of dark silk with pale threads crisscrossing where the mouth should have been. Rantarou met serpentine eyes that flicked up just in time to meet his.

“Good evening,” the man said. “Might I say, what interesting attire you’re wearing.”

Rantarou raised an eyebrow at the word choice but smiled nonetheless. “Thanks! I like what you have going on too.”

What little skin Rantarou could see moved up in what he felt was a smile. “Thank you. Judging from your weapons and accessories, you’re a traveler, yes?”

Rantarou rubbed the back of his head. “I mean, I wouldn’t say ‘traveler.’ I’m just a guy who’s been to quite a few places.” He paused. “How can you tell from my accessories?”

The man’s eyes lit up. “To start off, your rings. This one is crafted in a particular style unique to the smiths of a region about four countries away from here. However, this one is clearly from the opposite side of the world due to the crest. Also…”

The two had started walking together at this point. Rantarou could only gape in awe as this man correctly deduced the places he’d been just from his clothes. Well, a few of them. But he also guessed the order he visited them in accurately.

“Have you been following me?” Rantarou said with a chuckle.

The man raised an eyebrow. “No. I believe this is my first time encountering you. I presume my guesses were accurate then.”

“Scarily accurate.” After a brief moment of thought, “I guess you travel a lot too then, since you knew all of that.”

“Of course. Oh, where are my manners?” The man gave him a slight bow. “Korekiyo Shinguuji.”

Rantarou mirrored him. “Rantarou Amami.”

“But, yes, I do indeed travel often.”

Rantarou’s calm smile faded for a moment. “Quick question, before we continue.”

“Hm?”

“Have seen anyone who looks like me nearby here? Any girls?”

Korekiyo thought for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m afraid not. Though, I will keep an eye out for you.”

Rantarou’s calm smile returned. “‘Kay. Thanks. Anyways, as you were saying?”

* * *

 

“Taaaaroooo!” Kokichi whined as Rantarou entered their room at the inn. “Where have you been? Shuuichi suggested that we leave you behind in the morning if you didn’t come back!”

“I never said that!”

“But really,” Kaito said, “where were you?”

Rantarou shrugged as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “I was just kind of walking around. Getting a feel of the air here. I ended up chatting with someone so I guess I lost track of time.”

Kokichi’s face spread in a mischievous grin. “Oh?”

“It wasn’t romantic. It was some guy in a mask.”

Kokichi’s grin immediately dropped. “Well, that isn’t ominous at all.”

“He wasn’t really that bad. He was just a bit odd.”

“You’re odd too. Are we sure this is the real Rantarou? Shuuichi, check if he’s been charmed or something.”

Rantarou shrugged off his armor. “Can’t I have a nice chat with someone?”

Kokichi smirked. “Nope.”

Kaito sighed. “Alright, that’s enough. We have a boat to catch first thing in the morning. So let’s all just get to bed.”

As the four of them slipped into their beds, the room grew quiet. The only noise the break the silence was the gentle harmony of lapping waves outside of their window.

Just before Rantarou felt himself drift off, he thought he could hear a rumble and a shift in the water that somehow felt greater than the rest of the waves.


End file.
